The So Random Holiday Special A Jemi Oneshot
by JosephAdamsGirl
Summary: Joe and Demi go to the Sonny With A Chance set together to shoot the So Random Holiday Special.


The So Random Holiday Special

As usual Demi was getting ready for a day at work. She was in the kitchen currently cooking breakfast for two. As she was watching the bacon cook on the stove two strong, muscular arms wrapped around her.

J: good morning Demitria.

D: *smiles even though he called her by her full name* morning Joseph.

J: *grimaces*

D: *laughs* You're the one who called me by my full name first.

J: point taken. *looks at the bacon on the stove and takes the wooden spoon that was in her hand and moves the bacon around so it wont burn* this smells good baby. *kisses her cheek and pecks her neck* do you need anymore help with breakfast?

D: no its okay *turns around in his arms so she's facing him* how'd you sleep?

J: perfectly well until I realized you weren't in my bed next to me anymore.

D: well I had to cook breakfast for you *pats his tummy*

J: mmmppph you're the best. *smiles* I love you.

D: I love you too *reaches up on her tip-toes and kisses him* now lets eat. I need to be at the So Random set soon.

They sit down, eat, and talk. Five minutes into breakfast they are interrupted by Demi's cell phone ringing.

D: *groans* hold on *picks up the phone* hello?

Demi's agent (yeah lets go with that): hey demi. good morning

D: morning.

DA: why didn't you pick up your house phone?

D: because I'm not at my house. I'm at Joe's house.

DA: oh ok. Well I wanted to remind you that today you're shooting the parts of the holiday special with Joe in it.

D: oh really? Oh ok then. Well I'm going to be at the set soon.

DA: ok. Well talk to you later demi

D: ok bye. *hangs up the phone* wow that is great timing

J: what is?

D: that I'm at your house and that you're going to work with me today.

J: I am. *his phone dings* oh wow I am! (A/N: Hannah Montana moment =D)

D: lets finish dinner and get going.

They finish dinner and get dressed and head out to Joe's car. Joe opens the passenger door open for Demi and helps her into his car and then shuts the door going over to the drivers side and getting in. He starts the car up and they get to the set. When they get there, both Joe and Demi are rushed to hair and makeup. Joe of course is done before Demi and decides to sit next to her to keep her company while her stylist makes the finishing touches on her hair.

J: looking at the set makes me excited for Christmas *smiles*

D: I know. Same here. I can't wait for the snow. If we get any at least.

J: well there was snow in Texas last year. That was rad.

D: yeah. I hope I can go back to Texas for Christmas again this year. J: yeah me too.

Demi's stylist smiled at them. Just by looking at them you knew they were so in love with each other. When Joe wasn't around Demi was always texting or calling him to see how he was and when he came to visit her on set, her eyes would brighten up with happiness.

When Demi's hair and makeup was done, everyone was called to the set and they started the sketches. All the fans were psyched that Joe Jonas was there. Whenever the director called for breaks he would go over to the fans and sign autographs and talked to them with Demi.

Director: back to the set!

J&D: *walk back over to where the director was*

Director: okay so we're doing the Sonny Monroe and Joe Jonas duet okay? Okay. Lets gooo!

J: *shrugs and walks over to the piano*

D: *walks after Joe and sits next to the grand piano* ready?

J: Are you doubting my singing and playing piano skills?

D: actually yes.

J: *offended* well then. *pretends to flip his imaginary long hair*

D: *burst out laughing* you know I was kidding

J: *smiles* sure you were

Director: okay ready? ACTION!

Joe starts playing the notes and Demi starts singing as Joe's fingers continue to fly across the keys making a soft, gentle melody. Soon Joe's part comes up and he starts to sing and Demi is mesmerized by his gentle, calm voice. Soon the rest of the cast starts singing along to the Christmas song. Joe and Demi stare at each other at times and the look in their eyes told them both that the other wanted to say "I love you". The song slowly ends and Joe's fingers end the peaceful melody. The director calls cut and Joe mouths to Demi an "I love you".

D: *smiles at her boyfriend and mouths an "I love you" back*

Director: okay lets take five and then we're doing the goodbyes and farewells.

The cast comes over and gives high-fives and hugs to Demi and Joe for the amazing duet.

Sterling: you know "Sonny" isn't supposed to look at Joe Jonas like that when her boyfriend is Chad Dylan Cooper *looks at Demi and Joe with a smirk*

J: *laughs* it wasn't like Chad Dylan Cooper was watching the duet *smirks* she could've cheated on him if she wanted

D: *laughs*

S: good one. *laughs* nice job though *gives him a guy-hug*

J: thanks *smiles*

Soon they are called to set and they do the finale and finish up. Everyone goes out to the crowd and gives autographs to the people who wanted theirs. By this time it is about six pm.

J: alright well I guess I'm done.

D: what do you want to do now?

J: How 'bout we go to the grocery store to buy stuff to make dinner at home?

D: and what are we going to make?

J: hmmmm pizza?

D: *eyes brighten up* really?

J: sure why not?

D: yay okay! C'mon let's tell them we are leaving.

Joe and Demi tell everyone that they are leaving and then they get to the car and Joe drives his Mercedes to the grocery store in town. Joe and Demi walk into the grocery store and find everything they need and head to the checkout area. They get in line and soon they are already making their way to the car. Joe starts up the car and drives back to his house. On the way home he gets a phone call.

J: *presses a button on the steering wheel to accept the call* hello?

Joe's Mom: *Mrs. Jonas's voice comes out of the speakers* hey hun!

J: hey mommy!

D: *giggles*JM: is that Demi I hear? *smiles*

D: hi Mrs. Jonas!

JM: hello dear. How are you?

D: good and you?

JM: very well. Where are you two?

J: we're in the car on the way to my house. We're making pizza for dinner.

JM: sounds delicious. Were you together the whole day today? And be careful driving Joseph

J: Don't worry mom. I'm a pro at this

D: no, not really Joseph. Seriously, watch where you're going and yes Mrs. Jonas. Joe was working with me on the Sonny With A Chance set for the holiday special. Sorry if you wanted to have some family time with him or something.

JM: oh no, no. I was just curious. I'll talk to you guys later. Don't want you guys in a car accident because I called you.

J: ok bye mom. Love you!

JM: Love you too sweetie

J: *presses the button to end the call just and then presses a button causing the garage to open up*

D: yesss! Pizza here I come.

J: after we make it. *opens up the front door and takes the groceries from Demi hand*

D: *closes the door and skips off to the kitchen after Joe*

Joe takes out the ingredients and starts to make the dough while Demi starts to make the pizza sauce.

D: I know you like putting like mushrooms and stuff and I like that but can we just put cheese?

J: *cringes* but demi…..

D: please joeyyyyyyy

J: don't do that!

D: do what? *walks closer to him with an innocent smile on her face*

J: no Demi

D: hmmmmphhh fine. Whatever. *turns away pretending to be mad*

J: no Demi don't be mad at me. I don't like when you're mad at me

D: *doesn't say anything and continues stirring the sauce with her back to him*

J: *stops rolling the dough, washes his hands, walks up to demi and wraps his arms around her* babyyyyy

D: *doesn't say anything*

J: *buries hid face into her neck and mumbles something into her shoulder*

D: what?

J: you win.

D: *smiles* won what?

J: ughhhh we can just put cheese.

D: YESSSS! Ha! Thanks baby. *smiles and kisses his cheek* love you

J: *smiles* love you too.

Joe goes back to rolling the dough and then Joe and Demi puts the pizza together and Demi happily sprinkles the cheese on before putting it in the oven.

J: you're lucky I love you

D: I love you too Joseph

J: *smiles and shakes his head and hugs her tight* You really are the best.

D: awwww that was so cheesy and sweet *puts her hands on his cheeks and stands on her tip-toes to kiss him*

J: *kisses back thinking he has the best girlfriend in the whole entire world*

The End.

A/N: Again, there really wasn't much of a point to this. There wasn't really a conflict/solve in this oneshot but I think it was cute. Right? Idk lol leave a review? =) thanks and again MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
